Till The Day I Die
by Meiri Doll
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru vowed to meet again marry when their dreams come true. Can it happen when rin finds she has 3 yrs. to live? AU R


_**Till The Day I die**_

_By: Cammy Rammy_

_Chapter One: Memories engraved in our hearts_

_A/N: Hello to you all! This is my new Sessh/Rin fic, which I hope will be as good as the other two fics I have! You're more than welcome to check those out. This fic is very different from my 2 other fic since it's by far the saddest story I have to offer. This story has a lot of influence from the manga "Full Moon Wo Sagashite" So please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer_- _Inuyasha_ characters & story © 1996-2005 Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Ever since Sesshomaru Takashi visited his friend Rin, laughter and warmth embraced Aizawa mansion, changing it from its usual cold and somber demeanor. Rin Aizawa was the sickly daughter of Hatori Aizawa, a young widower. She spent most of her childhood in her mansion, under the care of her grandmother, Mitoko. 

It wasn't until her 6th birthday that she met 8 yr. old Sesshomaru, another motherless boy. Somehow, shy and sickly Rin managed to befriend cold and stern Sesshomaru. Whenever he played with her, his real personality would be brought out. He's turn into a kind and docile boy. Only Rin knew this, and made it her personal secret to not tell anybody. That led to having to put up with his arrogant attitude at public. He barely talked to her whenever grown-ups were around, but she knew he was keeping up his "appearances".

Sesshomaru was now 16 and his sickly friend was now blossoming into a young woman, even at the age of 14, she still remained the same. Nothing had changed between then, Rin was still sickly and Sesshomaru still visited her.

Today was August 21st, in the Aizawa garden Sesshomaru and Rin were spending the last moments they could. Today was his last day in Tokyo.

"Rin, I know you were reluctant to see me, but I had to say goodbye to you. As much as your heart doesn't want me to go, I have to follow my dreams of being as good of a business man as my father. I say it's about time you tell Hatori and Mitoko-sama your own secret." He told the sad and now shocked Rin beside him.

No one but Sesshomaru knew that Rin had a hidden talent. Though sad and timid, every time she opened her mouth to sing, she'd leave whoever heard astonished. Sesshomaru found her voice soothing and she often sang to him.

"I cannot do that, and you know it for a fact. Sesshomaru, you know that my mother abandoned us to become famous, and was never heard from again. Daddy has never recovered from that shock. Plus, Granny Mitoko would never stand the fact that I want to follow the same dream that left me motherless." Rin said, while looking down to the white roses her mom had planted before her death… the same she had cultivated with all her love.

"I know, but doesn't it hurt to try? Rome wasn't built overnight, same with your search to achieve your dreams! It'll take a while, but you'll get there. I believe in you"

"I know but—" she tried to say, but Sesshomaru had interrupted her by lightly placing his index finger on her soft lips.

"No buts, I haven an internship with my fathers company, and I'm going to be allowed to study business at an early age in America." Rin's eyes swelled up with tears overflowing out of her eye sockets.

The first friend she had… her only friend, now gone. What was she going to do? She was home-schooled and without Sesshomaru she'd go back to being the shy wallflower he knew. But this internship was going to make **_him _**happy. The only person who acknowledged her being, and liked her for who she was. He was the boy she fell in love with… but as his friend and secret admirer, she HAD to let him follows his own heart and search for happiness.

"I know. As a friend who cares for you I cannot stop you… It would just be selfish of me. All I can do is wish you good luck and that if you ever need a friend to confide your secrets with, don't forget this sickly girl. With all my heart…" she paused to take a deep breath, this was way harder than what it seemed.

"With all my heart I hope you find the success you're looking for, the job of your dreams and of course, the girl of your dreams." She tried to smile, but her last comment built a knot in her throat. A tear ran down her yes as Sesshomaru wiped it off.

"I know I will find what I'm looking for. But something you mentioned has already come true." He spoke and she returned a puzzled look. He stopped for a quick moment before finally speaking.

"As you see Rin, I have already found the girl of my dreams." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. His golden eyes met her chocolate brown ones. Blood rushed to their cheeks as Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss Rin.

Rin kissed him back, out of love and instinct. The sunset on their backs made the kiss somewhat more romantic. They both ended the kiss and looked away, both blushing. Sesshomaru then held her against him as he placed his had on the nape of her neck. Something he constantly did when he was sad or depressed. This time he held her hands as he spoke up.

"Rin, promise me that when we meet again I shall be a prestigious businessman and you'll be a famous singer. Then I shall ask for your hand in marriage. Rin I've always loved you, so wait for me…" he proposed, with a totally serious tone. Her blush faded as she spoke with the same level of maturity.

"Only fi you wait for me… but you promise me that you'll never change. Remain the same Sesshomaru I too fell in love with… the one I'll always love." She told him as she nodded and walked back to the gate, where Sesshomaru met the driver so he'd be on his way to the airport. She walked back to the mansion as she looked back to see the person dearest to her walk out of her life.

But one day…

Those two will be bonded together in a dark tragedy…

* * *

A/N: How was this chapter! Overly mushy right? Cute? Well review and tell me your thoughts… Please no flames yet! 

As I mentioned, this fic collides some what with Full Moon Wo Sagashite and Candy Candy, along with slight romance scenes from other anime that have inspired me, but mostly from Candy Candy and Full Moon.


End file.
